


【索香】爱会踢人

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆爱着山治。已经很长一段时间了。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 15





	【索香】爱会踢人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Kicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546202) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



索隆爱着山治。已经爱了很长一段时间了，自从那个白痴厨子在恶龙公园救了路飞之后。那时候山治跟路飞还没有很熟，但他却冒自己的生命危险去救溺水的路飞。索隆迅速的为那男人倾倒，而他的爱意随着时间过去也只变得越来越深。

但山治不知道。索隆没有告诉他，他也不打算在近期内告诉他。可能永远都不告诉他。伙伴们仰赖索隆帮助他们完成梦想。如果有了恋爱关系，索隆就没办法帮他们了。他现在就已经够担心其他人，愿意为他们牺牲一切。他拒绝把山治放在哀悼恋人的位置，那样绝对会比失去伙伴更惨。

反正山治讨厌索隆，所以不告白对索隆来说也不算有什么损失。能待在山治身边对索隆来说就可以满足了，即使他会无法避免的被踢头。

***

索隆爱着山治。已经爱了很长一段时间了，自从山治在恶龙公园救了路飞之后。那时候山治跟伙伴们还没有很熟，但他却冒自己的生命危险去救溺水的路飞。索隆迅速的为那男人倾倒，並且在那之后一直爱下去。

山治知道。索隆没有告诉他，可能也不会在近期内告诉他。可能永远都不会告诉他。山治明白为什么。索隆对其他人很忠心，他愿意为帮助他们完成梦想奉献自己，也就是说他会愿意牺牲自己的生命──也曾经这么做过──为了拯救伙伴中的任何一人。山治知道索隆不会愿意把一个人看得比其他人重，也不愿意成为痛苦的根源。索隆不知道那种哀痛的等级会是一样的。

但山治还是爱着索隆，即使他不告白导致损失很大。于是每次索隆靠近，山治就会不断踢他的头，因为他太笨了。

*** 

索隆爱着山治。已经爱了很长一段时间了，自从他们替娜美战斗，山治在恶龙公园救了路飞之后。山治在自己知道之前就已经是他们的伙伴了，索隆也在从时候开始就一直爱着山治。

山治知道索隆爱着他，虽然索隆什么也没说。索隆觉得伙伴该摆第一位，但他可以是伙伴，也同时谈恋爱。他并不需要二选一。不管如何，他们都要一起完成梦想。

更何况，山治也爱着索隆。自从索隆试图砍断自己的脚踝，从Mr.3的烂品味蛋糕中拯救娜美和薇薇，山治就爱着他了。娜美说，山治每次踢索隆的头都是在告白，但索隆太笨了不明白。

但路飞明白。从布鲁克那里得知恐怖三桅船上的大熊事件后，路飞就趁乔巴在帮罗宾忙的时候溜进了医疗室。绷带把索隆 **和** 床都缠了起来，避免索隆乱动。路飞戳破索隆的呼噜泡泡，让他醒过来。

「嘿，索隆，你必须告诉山治你爱他。」路飞毫无前兆的说。

残留的睡意立刻消失了。「什么…怎么…不，我不爱他。」

「你爱他。」路飞说。「山治每次踢你都在告诉你，你却不回应他。我希望我的伙伴快乐。」

「我…」索隆不知道该说什么。「我办不到。」

「你办不到？你希望我帮你告诉他吗？」路飞说。他转过身，对着厨房门大喊。「喂！山治！」

「路飞！不要…」索隆想让他闭嘴，但已经太迟了。山治打开了厨房和医疗室之间的门。他的肩膀上挂着一条毛巾，袖子捲了起来。小小的肥皂泡泡挂在手臂细细的金色毛发上。

「什么事，路飞？」山治问，几乎没看索隆一眼。

「索隆爱你。」路飞宣布。索隆缩起来，红了脸。

山治吸了一口叼在唇间的香菸。「我知道。」

「等等…什么？你知道？」索隆惊讶的瞪着山治。

「我当然知道，你这白痴。」山治说。

「为什么你什么都不说？」

山治给了索隆一个意有所指的眼神。「你不想要那种关系。」

索隆看起来很苦恼。路飞拍拍索隆缠满绷带的肩膀。「没关系的，索隆。你就算恋爱了仍然是伙伴。」

索隆气急败坏。山治露出邪笑。路飞将双手拍在一起。「山治，给我肉！」

「我相信我有一些剩饭可以给你。」山治说着，转身回厨房。

「耶，肉！」路飞欢呼。他跟着山治，关上门，留下吃惊的索隆。

*** 

索隆爱着山治。已经爱了很长一段时间了，可能从他们一见面就爱上了。山治在不久后也爱上了索隆。现在他们在一起了，其实没什么改变，只不过有时候索隆和山治会消失一段时间。

山治还是会踢索隆的头。只不过现在他踢的时候，索隆会露出微笑。


End file.
